


Two Can Play The Game

by JeniKat



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniKat/pseuds/JeniKat
Summary: S4. Tyler a quitté la ville. Caroline fait face à ses sentiments pour Klaus en se "soûlant". Klaus ne peut plus créer d'hybride et boit aussi avec Caroline. Une simple partie de billard va bouleverser leur fin de soirée, et leurs sentiments !
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Two Can Play The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Bien évidement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Cette histoire a été écrite il y a un peu plus de sept ans.   
> *Il y a toujours des scènes de sexes dans mes histoires, parfois sexy, parfois mignonne, et parfois un peu plus que ça.

Bouclant ses valises, Tyler les prit en mains et quitta sa chambre. Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'il était redevenu lui-même depuis que Bonnie avait remit Klaus dans son corps régénéré, et Tyler avait l'impression d'être un étranger dans son propre corps. Il avait décidé de prendre ses distances et de quitter Mystic Falls, seul. Fermant le coffre de sa voiture, il retourna à l'intérieur pour faire ses _"adieux"_ à sa mère.

  * « Alors t'es décidé à partir. » soupira Carol.
  * « Je t'appellerais tous les jours, je te le promets. » lui assura Tyler.
  * « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en vas ? Tout est redevenu calme ici. » demanda sa mère.
  * « Tu sais très bien pourquoi. » répondit-il.



Carol souri à travers sa peine de voir son fils repartir.

  * « Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir mon chéri, car tu sais très bien qu'on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. » lui dit-elle en lui prenant la joue en coupe tendrement.
  * « Je ne lui en veux pas maman, et je resterais si elle était sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait, mais ce n'est pas le cas, et c'est pour ça que je m'en vais. » dit Tyler.
  * « Bon, fais quand même attention où tu vas, d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Promis ! » acquiesça-t-il.



Il serra sa mère dans ses bras et profita de cette étreinte pendant quelques instants avant de sortir de chez lui et de se rediriger vers sa voiture.

  * _« Alors, tu pars sans dire au revoir ? »_



Caroline sortit de nulle part et s'arrêta devant Tyler.

  * « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Caroline ? » demanda Tyler.
  * « Savoir pourquoi tu pars sans dire au revoir. » répondit-elle.
  * « J'ai mes raisons, et si je m'en vais, sache que je te fais une faveur. » dit-il.
  * « Une faveur ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « En quoi est-ce que tu me fais une faveur en partant ? »
  * « Caroline, écoute, je ne t'en veux pas de ressentir des choses pour Klaus, mais tu dois faire un choix, et ce n'est pas en restant ici à essayer de me battre avec lui qui va arranger quoi que ce soit. » expliqua-t-il.
  * « T'es pas obligé de partir. » dit-elle.
  * « Je le sais, mais j'en ai besoin. » dit-il.



Le silence se fit quelques secondes, avant que Tyler ne le brise :

  * « Quoi que tu décides, ou devrais-je dire, _qui_ que tu choisisses, que ce soit moi ou lui, je respecterais ton choix. »



Caroline refoula ses larmes, et Tyler la serra dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis, monta dans sa voiture et s'en alla, en même temps que Caroline, qui s'éclipsa dans la nuit.

Caroline alla au Mystic Grill et s'installa directement au bar.

  * « Matt, sois gentil et sers-moi un scotch s'il te plaît. » lui dit-elle.
  * « Euh, je viens de terminer là j'ai, euh, un truc de prévu. » dit-il.
  * « Avec Rebekah ouais je sais, mais sers-moi vite mon verre avant que je ne m'évanouisse. » souffla-t-elle.



Matt abdiqua et servit un verre de Scotch à Caroline, qui but une gorgée immédiatement. La brûlure dans sa gorge lui fit du bien. Matt quitta le derrière du comptoir et s'accouda à côté de son amie, et ex.

  * « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Ne t'en fais pas je vais m'en remettre, par contre Rebekah ne s'en remettra pas si t'arrive en retard et pas habillé alors, file et amuse-toi. » lui répondit-elle.
  * « Comme tu veux ! » dit-il.



Il lui toucha gentiment l'épaule avant de quitter le restaurant pour retrouver Rebekah.

Alors qu'elle commençait à boire son deuxième verre de Scotch, elle entendit une voix, _sa_ _voix_ :

  * _« Servez-moi un Scotch, un double ! »_



Caroline ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir à l'entente de cette voix, mais ne releva pas la tête de son verre pour autant.

  * « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Toi d'abord ! » dit-il.
  * « Tyler a quitté la ville. » répondit-elle. « Toi ? »
  * « Je ne peux plus créer d'hybride alors j'ai décidé de venir noyer ma petite déprime dans l'alcool. » dit-il.



Caroline finit par le regarder, et lui tendit son verre, de façon à trinquer, et il trinqua avec elle. Ils burent une gorgée de la liqueur avant que Klaus ne demande :

  * « Pourquoi est-il parti et pourquoi t'a-t-il laissé en arrière ? Si je peux me permettre de te poser la question ? »
  * « Il est parti pour que je puisse faire le point sur mes sentiments. » répondit-elle.
  * « Tu ne l'aimes plus ? » s'étonna-t-il.
  * « Si, mais j'ai aussi des sentiments pour toi et je ne sais toujours pas si ce que je ressens pour toi est négatif ou positif. » avoua-t-elle.
  * « Tiens-moi au courant quand tu sauras. » dit-il en vidant le fond de son verre.
  * « Je t'enverrais un recommandé. » plaisanta-t-elle, en vidant son deuxième verre.



Klaus en recommanda un autre, le sourire aux lèvres et Caroline indiqua au serveur de faire pareil pour elle.

  * « Je savais que tu ne me détestais pas autant que tu le prétendais. » dit Klaus.
  * « Comment je pourrais te détester alors que t'es si gentil avec moi ? » fit-elle, sans cesser de boire.
  * « Juste parce que je suis gentil ? » tenta-t-il. « Je ne te laisse pas si indifférente physiquement quand même ? Si ? »
  * « C'est peut-être à cause de l'alcool mais je m'en fiche. » marmonna-t-elle. « Oui, je te trouve sexy, t'es content ? »
  * « Plus ou moins ! » dit-il en souriant.



Il lui sourit encore mais avec ce petit plus que Caroline adorait, et elle lui rendit son sourire. Klaus rattrapa Caroline dans le nombre de verre de Scotch, et au bout de cinq verres chacun, le regard de Caroline, alors qu'elle se tourna, s'arrêta sur la table de billard. Une idée assez saugrenue et osée lui vint en tête, mais tant pis, elle voulait s'amuser.

  * « J'ai un truc à te proposer » dit-elle à l'hybride.



Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler que Caroline fit signe au serveur d'approcher, et, sans remords, utilisa son hypnose et dit :

  * « Donne-moi une bouteille de vodka et deux petits verres. »



Sous le regard amusé de Klaus, le serveur donna à Caroline ce qu'elle avait demandé, et, un peu surexcitée, elle dit à Klaus :

  * « Suis-moi ! »



Sans se le faire répéter deux fois, Klaus suivit Caroline jusqu'à la table de billard inoccupée.

  * « Voilà l'idée : on fait une partie, voire deux, ou autant que tu veux on s'en fou, et, chaque fois que l'un de nous rate son coup, il vide son verre, et, celui qui gagne, demande ce qu'il veut à l'autre. » expliqua-t-elle.
  * « Absolument tout ? » arqua Klaus.



Caroline posa les verres et la bouteille sur une table à côté du billard, s'approcha de Klaus jusqu'à presque le toucher, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui susurra :

  * « Absolument tout ! »
  * « Serait-ce une façon de mettre à jour tes sentiments pour moi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.
  * « Peut-être ! » répondit-elle. « Alors, tu joues ou tu te dégonfles ? »
  * « Je ne me dégonfle jamais, Trésor ! » répliqua-t-il.



Il fit le tour de la table de billard, faisant glisser ses doigts sur les hanches de Caroline, qui ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. La partie commença !

Caroline manqua deux coups d'affilés et vida deux shots de vodka. Depuis qu'elle était vampire, elle pouvait boire autant qu'elle voulait, plus qu'avant, et était saoule très, très longtemps après son premier verre.

  * « Je vais la gagner cette partie, Trésor ! » la prévint-il.
  * « Tais-toi ! » gronda-t-elle.



Elle se prépara à jouer mais elle fit exprès de se mettre dans la mauvaise position. Levant les yeux au ciel, Klaus posa sa queue de billard, et se plaça derrière Caroline. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes et calqua son corps au sien. La jeune vampire réprima un frisson de plaisir, mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

  * « Tu l'as fait exprès hein ? » lui chuchota Klaus.
  * « Va savoir ! » dit-elle sur le même ton.



Il effleura son oreille de ses lèvres, et l'aida à jouer son coup. La boule entra dans le trou, mais Caroline fit exprès de manquer le prochain coup, et but un shot de vodka.

  * « Bon, assez jouer ! » dit Klaus.



Il joua son tour, et termina la partie. Regardant Caroline, il s'approcha d'elle de façon à la frôler.

  * « T'as gagné ! » souffla-t-elle.
  * « Je te l'avais dit. » lui rappela-t-il.
  * « Bon, tu peux réclamer ton dû. » lui dit-elle.
  * « Pas ici ! » dit-il en lui prenant la main.



Ils quittèrent le Mystic Grill, et, en dix minutes, ils furent chez lui. Caroline avait déjà vu la chambre de l'hybride, mais elle ne s'y était jamais attardée, alors, quand il quitta la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine, la jeune fille s'assit sur le grand lit, enleva ses bottes, sa veste en jean, et regarda autour d'elle. Tout était beau, sophistiqué, raffiné et bien rangé. C'était propre. Klaus avait le sens de l'organisation et de la propreté.

  * _« Voilà, Trésor ! » fit sa voix._



Caroline se retourna, et vit Klaus lui tendre une poche de sang.

  * « Merci ! » lui sourit-elle.



Elle décapsula la poche de sang et en but une gorgée, imitée par Klaus.

  * « Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Beaucoup mieux ! » répondit-elle, avant de vider le liquide rouge.



Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, et Klaus vint se placer devant elle.

  * « Alors ? » fit-elle en souriant.
  * « Alors ? » répéta-t-il.
  * « Je te rappelle que t'as gagné au billard et donc... » lui dit-elle.
  * « T'es si pressée que ça ? » voulut-il savoir.
  * « Tout dépend de ce que t'as en tête. » dit-elle.
  * « Ma belle Caroline, la seule chose que je veux de toi, c'est ça ! » dit-il.



Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa. Dès que ses lèvres furent touchées par celles de l'hybride, Caroline sentit exploser en elle un feu d'artifice nouveau. Quand sa langue toucha la sienne, elle défaillit et agrippa la chemise de Klaus avec ses mains. Le baiser prit fin, au grand regret de Caroline.

  * « C'est tout ? » s'étonna-t-elle, déçue.
  * « Quoi ? » s'amusa Klaus. « J'ai réclamé mon dû ! »
  * « N'importe qui en aurait profité, mais toi, tu m'as seulement embrassé. » fit-elle remarquer.
  * « Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, et je ne veux pas profiter de toi. » expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme. « Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? »
  * « Non, ma mère n'est pas là et je ne veux pas rester seule. » répondit-elle.
  * « Caroline… » souffla Klaus.
  * « Quoi ? » fit-elle en le fixant.
  * « Tu es tellement belle. »



Cette remarque, lui arrachant un petit rire, la fit également rougir. Calmant ses palpitations, Caroline demanda à Klaus :

  * « Euh, je peux prendre une douche ? »
  * « Bien sûr ! » acquiesça-t-il.



Lui prenant les mains, il la guida jusqu'à sa salle de bain personnelle. Il lui donna une serviette et quitta la pièce, avant de revenir avec un short et un débardeur à lui.

  * « Je n'ai que ça à te proposer » lui dit-il.
  * « Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. » lui assura-t-elle.



Avant de regagner sa chambre, Klaus ne pu y résister et vola un baiser à Caroline, qui ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Quand elle fut seule, elle sourit et commença à se déshabiller. Elle entra dans la cabine de douche et fit couler l'eau chaude sur elle. Cette douche lui fit le plus grand bien, et quand Caroline vit les produits que Klaus utilisait pour se doucher, elle fit sa curieuse et les porta à son nez. Leur odeur l'enivra et elle se sentit prise d'un désir incontrôlable. Se calmant, pensant qu'il valait mieux, Caroline reposa les bouteilles à leurs places et termina sa douche, mais, elle ne résista pas à se laver avec le gel douche de l'hybride. Une fois la douche terminée, et qu'elle s'enroula dans une serviette, elle respira l'odeur de sa peau et soupira de contentement.

  * « On se calme, Caroline ! » se dit-elle.



Elle se sécha les cheveux et le corps, et enfila les vêtements de Klaus. Caroline se sentit très à l'aise dedans, et elle sortie de la salle de bain. Klaus était assit dans un fauteuil très beau, devant un feu de cheminée, et il dessinait !

  * « Tu peux y aller si tu veux. » dit-elle.



Klaus leva son regard vers Caroline, et il sourit. Il referma son carnet à dessin et le rangea. Ensuite, s'approchant de Caroline, il l'attira contre son corps, lui arrachant un "Oh" de surprise, et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, mais plus longtemps cette fois. Assez longtemps en tout cas pour donner à Caroline l'envie d'approfondir les talents corporels de l'hybride, parce que la façon dont il lui caressait les hanches sous le débardeur était sensationnelle. Klaus mit fin au baiser et aux caresses, et dit à Caroline :

  * « N'en profite pas pour t'échapper. »
  * « Je vais faire comme chez moi. » lui susurra-t-elle.



Elle décida de le rendre un peu fou, et lui mordit la lèvre supérieure. L'hybride lâcha un grognement sourd, et Caroline rit.

Allongée sous les couvertures du grand lit moelleux de Klaus, Caroline respirait régulièrement l'odeur des draps. Ils sentaient tellement bon la fraicheur. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, et la jeune fille se dit qu'elle pourrait très vite prendre goût à un tel confort. Petit à petit, elle sentit le sommeil la gagner, et elle fut sur le point de s'endormir lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Klaus qui avait mit un short, mais aucun t-shirt. Les cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau, il avait une serviette autour du cou. Caroline se retourna dans le lit pour lui faire dos, car la simple vue de Klaus torse nu et les cheveux mouillés l'avait toute retournée, au sens propre comme au figuré. Elle ferma les yeux, quand elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser. En rouvrant les yeux, elle vit Klaus se mettre au lit à son tour. Une fois allongé, il la regarda et lui sourit. Caroline lui rendit son sourire et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, lorsque Caroline rentra chez elle, Klaus ne quittait pas ses pensées. Il avait été si gentil avec elle, si doux. Il n'avait pas profité d'elle par le biais du pari qu'il avait gagné, mais les nombreux baisers échangés avaient été plus que les bienvenus pour Caroline. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : le rejoindre et ne plus le quitter. Etait-ce ce qu'elle ressentait ? En était-elle tombée amoureuse inconsciemment ? Elle ne saurait le dire, mais elle savait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de fort pour lui, et plus elle passerait de temps avec lui, plus vite elle pourra mettre un mot sur ce sentiment.

Caroline alla au Mystic Grill, et vit Matt, un sourire béat sur le visage. Elle alla à sa rencontre et le salua :

  * « Alors, comment était ta soirée ? »
  * « Si tu savais, Caroline ! » lui répondit Matt, sans arrêter de sourire. « Et toi ? »



Souriant, elle s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

  * « J'ai dormi avec le méchant ! »



Matt leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de reprendre le travail.

Alors que Caroline mangeait une salade à une table du Grill, son portable vibra dans sa poche et lu le message de Klaus.

Aussitôt, elle sourit !

_'Retrouve-moi au sommet des chutes d'eaux dans une heure'_

Une vague d'excitation envahit la jeune fille et lui répondit :

"J'y serai"

Elle termina sa salade et quitta le restaurant à la hâte mais à peine sortit, elle fut agrippée par le poignet par :

  * « Damon, lâche-moi je suis pressée. » lui dit-elle.
  * « Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? » lui demanda-t-il en la lâchant.
  * « Et depuis quand est-ce que ça te regarde ? » répliqua-t-elle.
  * « Disons que depuis que Klaus a retrouvé son corps et que Tyler se soit tiré. » dit-il en restant évasif.
  * « Je vais bien Damon, ok ? » le rassura-t-elle.
  * « T'étais où hier soir ? » voulut-il savoir.
  * « T'es flic ou quoi ? » claqua-t-elle.
  * « Pas la peine de t'énerver. » lui dit-il.
  * « J'ai pas besoin d'être chaperonnée Damon, alors laisse-moi tranquille. »



Et elle s'en alla à sa voiture.

Assis sur une couverture au sommet des chutes, Klaus attendait Caroline tout en dessinant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Il passait et repassait le fusain sur sa feuille de papier, se servant de temps en temps de ses doigts, quand une brindille craqua derrière lui. Il sentit une présence derrière lui, et il sourit en sentant les mains de Caroline se poser sur ses épaules, qui les entourèrent en posant sa tête contre lui.

  * « Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Plus que tu ne le crois. » répondit-il.



Impossible d'y résister, Caroline l'embrassa sur la joue plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Klaus tourne la tête vers elle pour qu'elle puisse toucher sa bouche. Sans changer de position, ils approfondirent le baiser et Caroline glissa ses mains sur le torse de Klaus, le caressant à travers un de ses fameux pulls fins et moulants. Elle alla jusqu'à descendre ses mains à son pantalon et toucha la bouche de sa ceinture.

  * « Caroline, arrête, pas ici ! » la stoppa-t-il en se relevant.



Il rangea son matériel à dessin, laissant une Caroline frustrée derrière lui. Mais Caroline n'en resta pas là, elle voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne et elle était bien décidée à avoir ce qu'elle voulait alors, elle enleva ses chaussures, puis sa veste, et s'allongea à côté de l'hybride. Le soleil était là, donc, Caroline ôta son haut, dévoilant le haut d'un bikini bleu foncé. Elle se débarrassa ensuite de son pantalon, et croisa ses bras derrière la tête.

  * « Ah, voilà, comme ça je suis bien. » dit-elle en fermant les yeux.
  * « Euh, t'es en bikini. » lui fit remarquer l'hybride.
  * « Je sais mais, si tu veux me voir nue, il n'y a qu'à demander. » le tenta-t-elle.



Klaus déglutit et ne pu détacher son regard des courbes de la jolie blonde. Pourquoi résistait-il ? Il semblait clair qu'elle s'offrait à lui, mais qu'est-ce qui le retenait ? L'endroit ? Pourtant, le cadre était magnifique ? La peur que quelqu'un les surprenne ? Impossible, il n'y avait personne à des kilomètres. Alors quoi ? La peur qu'elle regrette ? C'est très probable.

Caroline, elle, sentit sa frustration prendre de l'ampleur. Allait-elle devoir faire le premier pas elle-même afin que Klaus la touche et lui fasse ressentir des choses ? Elle ne semblait pas avoir le choix alors, s'asseyant, elle fit face à Klaus et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

  * « Enlève ton pull ! » lui dit-elle sur un ton ferme.
  * « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Je veux revoir ton torse parfait, je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne, et je veux que tu me touches. » dit-elle d'une voix suave.
  * « Rien que ça ? » s'amusa-t-il.
  * « Pour le moment mais, si tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande, je vais finir par croire que je te répugne. » dit-elle d'un air sérieux.



Cela eut le don de prendre Klaus au dépourvu. Caroline ? Répugnante ? Jamais il ne l'avait pensé une seule seconde. Il la trouvait juste parfaite ! Et puis, comment pouvait-il résister encore à une telle invitation ? C'était impossible alors, il enleva son pull, pour le plus grand bonheur de Caroline, qui l'obligea à s'allonger. Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa.

  * « Caroline ! » marmonna Klaus contre sa bouche.
  * « Chut, profites-en ! » lui susurra-t-elle.



Caroline se mit à jouer avec sa langue, et Klaus fut plus que grisé par cette délicieuse sensation. Après tout, pourquoi pas hein? Il ne lui ferait pas l'amour parce qu'il voulait que ce soit dans un lit et pendant une soirée romantique, mais il décida de battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud. La bouche de Caroline libéra celle de Klaus, et elle embrassa le torse de Klaus. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire de plaisir, ferma les yeux et en profita. Caroline aimait le goût de la peau de Klaus. Il était taillé dans le roc et son corps la rendait folle. Laissant échapper des petits gémissements, elle parsema le corps plus que parfait de l'hybride de baisers fiévreux, et descendit jusqu'à la naissance de son pubis. Elle sourit en sentant le sexe de Klaus se durcir, mais elle ne s'y attarda pas, en tout cas pas maintenant, et refit le sens inverse. Klaus inversa leurs places et se retrouva au-dessus. Il la fixa sérieusement et lui dit :

  * « Ne dis plus une seule fois que ton corps me répugne, tu entends ? Tu es la créature la plus parfaite que je connaisse. »
  * « Alors, tu vas me faire l'amour ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.
  * « Pas ici ma belle ! » lui répondit-il.



Caroline eut la respiration coupée quand elle sentit son sexe durcit contre sa féminité.

  * « Oh Mon Dieu ! » souffla-t-elle.



Klaus sourit et embrassa Caroline dans le cou, quand il remarqua un sac de sport, qui n'était pas à lui.

  * « Pourquoi ce sac est là ? » demanda-t-il en stoppant ses caresses.
  * « En fait, euh, j'ai tellement bien dormi la nuit dernière que, je me suis dit que tu ne seras pas contre une nuit de plus avec moi. » répondit-elle.
  * « Tu ne me dis pas tout, Caroline. » constata-t-il.



Elle sourit devant tant de perspicacité, et finit par dire :

  * « J'ai bien réfléchis et, je vais nous donner une chance. Je suis consciente des sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, et ils sont tellement forts que je ne peux pas les ignorer. Je ne peux plus. »
  * « Tu ne risques pas de le regretter ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Non, je sais au fond de moi que je prends la bonne décision. » répondit-elle.



Klaus la fixa droit dans les yeux et y vit une sincérité qui l'attendrit.

  * « Dans ce cas, on va remballer tout ça et on va aller chez moi et passer du temps, et encore du temps ensemble. » dit-il.
  * « J'aurais le droit de prendre une douche avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle en l'encerclant de ses jambes.
  * « Si tu gardes ce joli bikini, oui ! » répondit-il.
  * « Et, si je te disais que je comptais l'enlever ? » susurra-t-elle.



Klaus eut un rictus et embrassa Caroline, avant de se défaire de son étreinte et de se lever. Ils se rhabillèrent et, chacun avec leurs affaires dans une main, ils enlacèrent leurs mains libres et partirent en direction de la villa de Klaus. Tout deux étaient venus en courant donc, ils prirent leur temps pour rentrer, s'arrêtant pour s'embrasser.

En arrivant, ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans la chambre de Klaus, puis, il prit Caroline dans ses bras comme une mariée et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. Il posa Caroline sur une très belle table et ouvrit le réfrigérateur quand son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha :

  * « Allô ? »
  * _« Je t'appelle juste pour te dire que je suis avec Matt et que je ne rentrerais pas de la nuit. »_
  * « Entendu ! »
  * _« Bye Nik ! »_



Klaus raccrocha et se retourna vers Caroline, qui le regardait en souriant.

  * « On a la maison pour nous tout seul alors ! » dit-elle d'un regard sous-entendu.
  * « Y a quoi dans ta petite tête blonde ? » voulut-il savoir en s'appuyant contre le frigo.
  * « Hum, fais juste en sorte que personne ne puisse nous déranger, et je reviens. » répondit-elle.



Et elle s'éclipsa de la pièce. Klaus fit une moue amusée et utilisa sa vitesse pour faire le tour de la villa et de fermer fenêtres, rideaux et serrures. Il fit un détour par la salle de bain qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée et se rafraichit le visage. Il se déchaussa et enleva son pull et son pantalon, restant en boxer. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la cuisine, il ouvrit le frigo et arqua les sourcils en apercevant des fraises. Une idée lui vint en tête et il prit la barque de fraises et deux poches de sang. Il rinça les fraises, qu'il mit dans un saladier moyen, et vida les deux poches de sang dans un bol transparent.

  * _« Je vous plais comme ça beau gosse ? »_



Klaus leva les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Caroline était habillée d'une nuisette noire, très moulante et avec un décolleté à damner un Dieu. Le tissu arrivait à la lisière des fesses de Caroline.

  * « Alors ? » redemanda-t-elle.
  * « Alors j'ignore comment je vais faire pour te résister. » répondit-il.



Elle se mit à rire et le rejoignit, quand elle vit qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer _Calvin Klein_ !

  * « Hum, tu as très bon goût ! » remarqua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.



Il répondit au baiser tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Caroline stoppa le baiser lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur du sang. Ses yeux se noircirent, et Klaus vit la faim s'emparer d'elle. Il s'empara d'une fraise, qu'il trempa dans le sang dans le bol, et porta le fruit au devant de la bouche de Caroline qui croqua dans le fruit. Elle gémit en sentant le mélange des deux saveurs, et lorsqu'elle eut finit d'avaler la fraise, elle dit :

  * « Il n’est pas un peu tôt pour manger des fraises ? »
  * « Le fait d'être des vampires nous donnent le droit de faire ce qu'on veut, Trésor. » répondit-il.
  * « Et bien dans ce cas… » fit-elle en s'emparant d'une fraise.



Elle fit le tour du plan de travail et se haussa sur la table, tout en lançant un regard langoureux et séducteur à Klaus. Un regard qui persista pendant qu'elle mangeait le fruit. Klaus prit le bol et le saladier en main, et les plaça sur la table, et Caroline encercla l'hybride de ses jambes.

  * « Si tes amis te voyaient avec moi, et dans cette tenue... » dit Klaus.
  * « Quels amis ? » minauda-t-elle en se collant contre lui.



Klaus sourit. Bon sang ce sourire !

  * « Ce que j'aime quand tu me souris comme ça. » avoua-t-elle en lui caressant les épaules.
  * « Ah oui ? » dit-il d'une voix rauque.
  * « C'est très sexy, et ça me rend vraiment folle. » susurra-t-elle. « Folle à tel point que j'ai envie de faire des bêtises. »
  * « Et, quel genre de bêtise, hum ? »



Chaque question, chaque phrase qu'il posait fut accompagnée d'un léger grognement. Pour répondre à sa question, Caroline fit courir sa langue sur les lèvres de Klaus, le faisant grogner encore plus. A son tour, Caroline trempa une fraise dans le sang et la donna à Klaus.

  * « Tu as encore faim ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Si tu parles de ton corps de déesse alors je te répondrais oui ! » lui dit-il.
  * « Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour me dévorer ? » l'alluma-t-elle.



En un clin d'œil, Klaus rangea fraises et sang dans le frigo, et, quand Klaus fut de nouveau entre ses jambes, Caroline s'allongea sur la table. Klaus se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement et Caroline l'emprisonna de ses jambes.

  * « Emmène-moi dans ta chambre ! » lui murmura-t-elle.



Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Dans la chambre, Klaus la reposa sur ses pieds, sans pour autant la libérer de ses bras. Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie d'un téléphone.

  * « C'est le mien ! » dit Caroline.
  * « Tu vas décrocher ? » demanda Klaus.
  * « J'en sais rien ! » répondit-elle.



Elle prit son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste, pendant que Klaus allumait un feu de cheminée.

  * « Alors, qui c'est ? » voulut-il savoir.
  * « Elena ! » informa-t-elle.



Quand Caroline vit que Klaus était en train d'allumer la cheminée, elle se mordit la lèvre et refusa l'appel avant d'éteindre son téléphone. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit et croisa ses jambes. Le bois crépita et le feu dégagea une chaleur agréable dans la chambre. Klaus se releva et retourna vers Caroline, qui se hissa sur le lit avant d'enlever sa nuisette. Elle ne portait qu'une culotte noire. Elle lui fit signe du doigt de la rejoindre, et, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres, Klaus se hissa à son tour sur le lit.

  * « Tu me rends fou. » lui dit-il en s'allongeant sur elle.
  * « Ravie de l'apprendre. » dit-elle en lui touchant la joue.



Il reprit son sérieux et lui demanda :

  * « Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir le faire ? »
  * « Tu vas me le demander encore combien de fois ? » s'ennuya-t-elle. « J'ai envie de toi, et je veux que tu assouvisses tout le désir que tu ressens pour moi. Je suis à toi, et rien qu'à toi ! »



Pour clore ses paroles, Caroline l'embrassa en lui transmettant tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Klaus, plus que convaincu, fit dévier sa bouche dans le cou de Caroline, puis, sa clavicule, sa poitrine, où il s'y attarda, prenant un sein en bouche, puis l'autre, encore et encore, rendant Caroline brûlante de désir, mais un désir intense, encore inconnu jusque là. Klaus cajola ensuite son ventre et arriva à la dernière barrière qui cachait l'objet de sa convoitise. Il lui ôta sa culotte, et déposa des baisers sur ses jambes, tout en les écartant au fur et à mesure.

Chaque baiser qu'elle sentait sur sa peau augmentait le désir de Caroline. Elle ferma les yeux et son dos se cambra lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de Klaus sur sa féminité déjà humide. C'était fou, jamais elle n'avait ressentit un tel plaisir. La langue de Klaus caressa et lécha son clitoris, ce qui la fit gémir très fort. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger ses jambes car Klaus les immobilisait de ses bras, alors, Caroline agrippa les draps. Son orgasme sembla mettre du temps à venir, mais, quand Caroline en fut frappée, son corps tout entier trembla.

Klaus embrassa la peau de Caroline en remontant vers sa bouche, et l'embrassa passionnément. Ne voulant pas rompre cette magie, Caroline répondit au baiser et, de ses mains, atteignit le boxer de Klaus, qu'elle baissa pour libérer son membre dur. Une fois le morceau de tissu au sol, Klaus ressoudât sa bouche à celle de Caroline, et entra en elle. Il était... gros ! Plus gros que ce à quoi Caroline eut été habitué avec... Damon, Matt ou même Tyler !

Klaus aimait, non, adorait la sensation de Caroline autour de lui. Elle était si parfaite, si étroite. Il rêvait de lui faire l'amour depuis des mois, et maintenant, il allait en profiter, mais surtout pour que Caroline ne puisse plus revenir en arrière. Il allait tout faire pour la combler physiquement et sentimentalement.

Ne perdant plus un seul instant en réflexions inutiles, Klaus donna un premier coup de hanche, arrachant un gémissement à son amante. Encouragé, Klaus se fit plus insistant et ses vas et viens se firent plus souples, plus amples. Caroline n'en pouvait plus, en l'espace de quelques minutes elle venait de perdre entièrement la tête et la raison.

  * « Ne t'arrête surtout pas. » lui ordonna-t-elle, complètement retournée.



La respiration saccadée autant que celle de Caroline, Klaus ne s'interrompit pas. Il sentait son apogée venir, et il sentait surtout Caroline qui se resserrait autour de lui.

Les gémissements de Caroline se firent plus bruyants, et Klaus ne fit rien pour les couvrir, au contraire. Plus dures, ses pénétrations finirent d'achever Caroline qui cambra le dos, rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa exprimer sa jouissance. Klaus jouit à son tour, et se laissa retomber sur sa merveilleuse amante.

  * « Klaus ? » appela-t-elle dans un souffle.
  * « Hum ? » fit-il, le visage toujours enfoui dans son cou.
  * « C'était... Wow ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de rire.



Klaus esquissa un sourire en l'entendant rire, puis, sorti d'elle malgré ses protestations, et descendit du lit avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

  * « Où tu m'emmènes ? » demanda-t-elle.



Elle eut sa répondre lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain puis dans la douche. L'eau coula sur eux dès l'instant où l'hybride posa Caroline dans la douche. Klaus lui embrassa le cou, la joue, le front, les yeux et la bouche, la faisant rire.

Allongés sur un tapis devant le feu après la douche, Klaus et Caroline mangeaient le reste de fraises que Klaus était allé chercher dans la cuisine, prenant le bol de sang avec. Klaus avait remit son boxer, et Caroline avait remit sa culotte et son soutien-gorge assorti qu'elle avait prise dans son sac.

  * « Je pourrais vite m'y faire ! » avoua Caroline.
  * « Te faire à quoi ? » demanda Klaus en lui tendant une fraise trempée dans le sang.



Caroline, qui était allongée sur le ventre, croqua et avala d'abord le fruit avant de répondre :

  * « Tout ce confort et, toutes ces petites attentions que tu sembles aimer me porter. »
  * « Je croyais que ça t'agaçait. » dit Klaus.
  * « C'était avant ! » dit Caroline en lui souriant.
  * « Tu sais Trésor, si tu veux être avec moi, si c'et ce que tu veux vraiment, ne t'attends pas à me voir changer. » lui dit-il.
  * « De quoi tu parles ? » arqua-t-elle.
  * « Et bien, je ne peux peut-être plus créer d'hybride mais, si quelqu'un se met en travers de mon chemin ou si on essaie de s'en prendre à moi ou à ma famille, ou même à toi... »



Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Caroline su de quoi il voulait parler.

  * « Je ne te demande pas de changer. » dit-elle avant de rouler sur le dos.



Elle s'étira comme le faisaient les chats, et émit un petit gémissement qui rendit Klaus... dur ! Quand Caroline s'en aperçut, se fut plus fort qu'elle et elle éclata de rire.

  * « Tu trouves ça drôle hein ? » dit Klaus.
  * « Non, non pas du tout ! » se reprit-elle.



Mais Klaus pu clairement voir que ça l'amusait vraiment. Il prit une profonde inspiration et cela marcha et il redevint calme et serein. Pour se faire pardonner, Caroline se mit à califourchon sur l'hybride et l'embrassa fougueusement. Mais Caroline fut prise à son propre piège car elle se retrouva de nouveau pleine de désir, et l'envie d'un second round sur le tapis, et devant la cheminée qui irradiait de chaleur, l'envahit. Elle colla son bassin à celui de Klaus et le fit grogner. Il posa ses mains sur les fesses de Caroline et les caressa, quand...

DING... DONG !

... Quelqu'un venait de sonner à la porte du Manoir. La magie et surtout leur envie s'envola.

  * « T'attendais quelqu'un ? » s'étonna Caroline.
  * « Non, mes frères m'auraient prévenus s'ils revenaient, et quand Rebekah passe la nuit avec un homme elle y reste jusqu'à l'aube. » répondit Klaus.
  * « Qui que ce soit, il finira bien par se lasser et partir. » dit la jeune fille.



Elle reprit la bouche de Klaus en otage, et elle se retrouva sur le dos, Klaus entre ses jambes. Au moment où Klaus s'apprêtait à passer sa main dans l'entrejambe de Caroline...

DING... DONG !

... Suivit d'un...

  * _« KLAUS ! »_



Un grondement sourd roula dans la poitrine de l'hybride en reconnaissant la voix de l'intrus !

  * « Je le tue et je reviens. » dit Klaus.



Il mit un jean au hasard et quitta la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte.

Klaus déverrouilla la porte, l'ouvrit et dit, sur un ton mauvais :

  * « Quoi ? »
  * « Où est-elle ? » demanda Damon.
  * « Qui ça ? » demanda Klaus.
  * « Où est Caroline ? » demanda, cette fois-ci, Stefan.
  * « On sait qu'elle est avec toi alors où est-elle ? »



Cette fois, c'était Elena qui venait de poser la question !

  * « Et qu'est-ce qui vous fais croire qu'elle est avec moi ? » voulut savoir Klaus.
  * « Elle n'est ni au Grill, ni chez elle, elle ne répond pas au téléphone et comme Tyler est partit depuis trois jours... » dit Damon.
  * « Tu as un formidable sens de la déduction Damon, je te félicite. » ironisa l'hybride.
  * « Bon, ça suffit et dis-nous ce que tu as fait d'elle. » le pressa Stefan.
  * « Vous ne pouvez pas lui foutre la paix je ne sais pas moi, disons pour les trois prochains siècles ? » soupira Klaus.
  * « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » demanda Elena.
  * « Mais rien du tout, enfin, rien de bien méchant je te rassure. » lui répondit Klaus, avec sa finesse naturelle.



Caroline fit son apparition, avec uniquement une chemise de Klaus sur le dos.

  * « On m'a demandé ? » fit-elle, toute souriante.



Damon, Stefan et Elena furent stupéfaits de voir Caroline apparaître et si peu couverte.

  * « A quoi tu joues Caroline ? Tu fous quoi avec Klaus ? Et c'est quoi cette tenue ? » demanda Damon.
  * « Je ne savais pas que j'avais des comptes à te rendre. » s'amusa Caroline.
  * « Enfin t'es injoignable depuis des heures, on s'est inquiété pour toi. » lui dit Elena.
  * « Comme tu peux le voir Elena, je vais très bien et je suis en un seul morceau donc, si toi et tes deux soupirants vous pouviez partir et nous laisser, ce serait bien. » dit Caroline.
  * « Tu ne couches pas avec lui quand même ? » cracha Damon.
  * « Euh, comment dire ça sans choquer vos pauvres petits cœurs ? » railla Caroline. « Ah bah non, je ne trouve pas alors oui, je couche avec votre pire ennemi. »
  * « Non mais t'es malade ? » lui cria Damon.
  * « Non, et j'ai toute ma tête. » lui sourit Caroline avant de lui jeter en pleine figure : « Lui au moins n'a pas eu besoin de m'hypnotiser pour obtenir ce qu'il veut de moi, n'est-ce pas Damon ? »
  * « C'est du passé tout ça Caroline. » lui dit Stefan.
  * « Peut-être, mais j'oublierais jamais qu'à cause de vous deux... » dit-elle en désignant Elena et Stefan : « …Damon s'est servit de moi pour se venger alors que je n'étais qu'une humaine sans défense. »



Elle ravala ses larmes et leur dit :

  * « Ne vous mêlez pas de ma vie, je suis avec Klaus maintenant et vous n'avez rien à redire. Maintenant allez vous-en ! »



Et Caroline s'éclipsa à l'étage, sous les regards médusés de ses _'amis'_ !

  * « Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait Damon, mais il vaut mieux pour toi que tu t'en ailles car si je le découvre, je te tuerais. » le prévint Klaus.



Et il referma la porte.

Pelotonnée sur le tapis devant la cheminée, Caroline avait enroulée ses bras autour de ses genoux. Elle sentit la présence de Klaus à ses côtés et quand le bras de l'hybride fut autour de ses épaules, Caroline se laissa aller contre lui.

  * « Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Je donnerais tout pour être à dix milles kilomètres d'eux. » répondit-elle.
  * « Je peux arranger ça. » dit-il.
  * « Et comment ? » voulut-elle savoir.
  * « On pourrait partir, et je te ferais visiter le monde, comme promis. » lui proposa-t-il. « A moins que tu ne veuilles pas être seule avec moi. »



Caroline esquissa un sourire, plaça ses jambes par-dessus celles de Klaus, et le regarda.

  * « J'ai envie d'être avec toi, je le veux tellement, maintenant je le sais. » avoua-t-elle en tentant de maîtriser ses larmes qui risquaient de couler à tout moment.
  * « Pourquoi tu veux être avec moi Caroline ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Tu connais mes sentiments pour toi et tu sais pourquoi je te veux auprès de moi, mais toi, pourquoi tu veux être avec moi ? »
  * « Parce que tu ne me traites pas comme un objet, tu me respectes, et, tu m'aimes ? » fit-elle, sans être certaine de ce qu'elle venait de dire.
  * « Tu me poses la question ? » s'amusa-t-il.
  * « Apparemment ! » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes qui avaient finit par couler.
  * « Je t'aime Caroline, tu es belle, pleine de vie, forte, et tu mérites tellement plus que... Mystic Falls ! » dit Klaus.
  * « Je... Je t'aime aussi ! » avoua-t-elle.



Et ils s'embrassèrent !

S'allongeant sur le tapis, Caroline, qui était déjà toute nue, entraîna Klaus avec elle. Elle le débarrassa de son jean, puis de son boxer. Klaus entra en elle avec douceur. Leurs corps se moulèrent dans un parfait ensemble, comme s'ils étaient destinés à s'unir depuis des siècles. Passionnément, ils s'aimèrent à cet instant, devant un feu de cheminée pour seul témoin. Ils firent l'amour encore et encore, sans interruption, et le soleil se leva lorsqu'ils mirent fin à leurs ébats langoureux.

Une serviette autour de la taille, sortant de la douche, Klaus s'approcha de Caroline, une serviette autour de son corps.

  * « Alors, Paris, Rome, Tokyo ? » énuméra-t-il. « Par où tu veux commencer ? »
  * « Hum, j'en sais rien ! » dit-elle en se retournant dans ses bras. « Peu importe l'endroit où on ira, tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi. »
  * « Tu te rends compte qu'après une simple petite partie de billard, on s'apprête à faire le tour du monde ensemble ? » lui dit-il.
  * « Oui mais, tu m'as bien séduite. » lui susurra-t-elle en lui caressant le torse, encore mouillé.
  * « Oh non, elle en reveut ! » grommela-t-il.
  * « T'as déjà plus envie de moi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.
  * « Ton corps tout entier est un vrai pêché Caroline, et si tu veux qu'on parte le plus tôt possible, alors il faut qu'on sorte de cette maison et que tu ailles prévenir ta mère que je te kidnappe pour les cent prochaines années. » lui dit-il.
  * « Seulement les cent prochaines années ? » s'amusa-t-elle.



Ils se mirent à rire et finirent de se préparer après s'être embrassés.

Alors que Klaus attendait patiemment devant sa voiture, qui était garée devant la maison des Forbes, Caroline venait de dire à sa mère qu'elle partait avec Klaus. Un peu sous le choc de cette révélation, Liz fixa sa fille et lui demanda :

  * « Tu es sûre de vouloir partir avec lui ? »
  * « Oui maman ! » répondit Caroline. « J'en suis sûre ! »
  * « Bon, et bien, ce jour arrive bien plus tôt que je ne le pensais, mais as-tu le choix ? » fit Liz.
  * « Je ne peux pas rester à Mystic Falls toute ma vie maman, et tu le sais. » lui dit Caroline.
  * « Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois en sécurité. » lui dit Liz.
  * « Avec Klaus, je le serai, je te le jure. » lui promit Caroline.



Elle prit sa mère dans ses bras et elles restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes, avant que Liz ne soit obligée de partir travailler. En chemin, elle eut la parole de Klaus qu'il n'arrive rien à sa fille unique.

Dans sa chambre, Caroline souriait en regardant le dessin que Klaus lui avait fait des mois plus tôt juste après le bal organisé chez eux. Les bras de Klaus s'enroulant autour de sa taille, Caroline soupira d'aise et se laissa aller contre lui.

  * « Tu veux partir quand ? » lui demanda-t-il.
  * « Je ne sais pas ! » répondit-elle. « Et toi ? »
  * « Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on partirait dans une heure. » lui apprit-il. « Ecoute, si tu veux, on peut aller à New-York, ou à Chicago, ou dans n'importe quelle ville aux Etats-Unis pour commencer. »
  * « D'accord ! » dit Caroline. « Est-ce que je dois prendre toutes mes affaires ? »
  * « Tu peux les faire aménager chez moi, et tu feras tes valises après. » lui suggéra-t-il.
  * « D'accord, mais avant de partir... »



En une seconde, Caroline avait jeté Klaus sur le lit, et elle s'était mise sur lui.

  * « Tu es insatiable. » soupira-t-il.
  * « Ose avouer que tu n'aimes pas parcourir et ravager mon corps. » le défit-elle.
  * « Tu es une tentatrice Caroline, et je ne me laisserais pas tenter maintenant. » lui dit-il.
  * « Ah non ? » fit-elle d'une voix suave.
  * « Non, si tu veux qu'on parte alors on ne perd pas de temps et on prépare notre départ. » lui dit-il. « On aura tout le temps de faire l'amour plus tard. »
  * « T'es pas drôle. » bouda-t-elle. « Je voulais tester mon lit avec toi. »
  * « Je ne veux même pas savoir avec qui d'autres tu l'as testé. » s'écria Klaus en se remettant debout.



Caroline éclata de rire, puis, finit par emballer ses affaires avec l'aide de Klaus.

Il était plus de vingt heures quand ils posèrent les deux derniers cartons qui contenaient les affaires de Caroline dans la chambre de Klaus.

  * « Je meurs de faim ! » déclara Caroline.



Klaus lui prit la main et ils allèrent dans la cuisine, où y trouvèrent Matt et Rebekah, s'amusant avec des fraises eux aussi.

  * « Copieurs ! » les taquina Caroline.
  * « Evite-moi les détails je te prie. » lui dit Rebekah en souriant.
  * « Alors on s'amuse bien ? » leur demanda Klaus.
  * « Autant que vous ! » lui répondit sa sœur.



Prenant deux poches de sang, Klaus prit Caroline dans ses bras et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre.

Bouclant sa dernière valise, Caroline se jeta sur Klaus, qui était assis sur son lit et qui dessinait. Il lâcha un grognement, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.

  * « Et si on partait maintenant ? » dit Caroline.
  * « T'es sûr de toi ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Oui, je veux qu'on parte tout de suite. » répondit-elle.
  * « Alors c'est parti » dit Klaus.



Refermant le coffre de la voiture, Caroline serra Matt dans ses bras.

  * « Ne t'en fais pas, je leur dirais au revoir de ta part. » lui dit-il.
  * « Merci Matt, tu vas me manquer. » lui dit-elle.
  * « On se reverra. » lui assura-t-il.



Une fois leur étreinte finie, Caroline regarda Rebekah et lui fit un léger sourire, et Rebekah le lui rendit. Montant dans la voiture, Klaus mit le contact pendant que Caroline mit sa ceinture, bien qu'inutile mais bon, et il quitta l'allée de sa maison.

Après une bonne heure de route, Caroline défit sa ceinture et profita que la banquette du SUV de Klaus ne fasse qu'un pour se rapprocher et se blottir contre l'hybride, mais avant elle l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres et lui dit :

  * « Je t'aime ! »



Klaus lui servit le sourire qu'elle aimait tant, et Caroline finit par poser sa tête sur les genoux de Klaus, et resta comme ça pendant qu'il conduisait. Pendant qu'il les conduisait vers leur nouvelle vie.

Caroline s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait Klaus de toute son âme et n'en n'avait pas honte.

Klaus conduisait sans relâche, s'éloignant de Mystic Falls avec celle qui, après un millénaire, lui avait apprit à vraiment aimer !

FIN !!!!


End file.
